User talk:Erimal
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Erimal page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BlazeCannon15 (Talk) 20:58, May 24, 2010 Here you go. I gave you editing rights back. Just don't push it, please. Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Hey! How are you doing? Darkus''Ma''''ster'' P.S. On your wiki, on the Random Conversation 1 blog, you have a perfect signature built off of my signature. I saved it onto mine to check. It works. Enjoy! HI ERIMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HI ERIMAL!!!!!!!!! How ya doing? This is Hyena12 your old friend!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is somebody chewing you? Or worse... See ya later Erimal!!!!!!!!!! See ya, don`t want to be ya!!!!!!!! HI ERIMAL AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I haven`t seen you much Erimal so i wanted to say HI!!!!!!!! Stop! They have their own page! 5teel-o4teen (talk) 01:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply You will still live if they have one of their own. So don't touch that part of the Twelve Orders page. 5teel-o4teen (talk) 01:28, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: I'm glad we have come to an understanding. Now, can you tell me how I can make those colorful links to my talk and blog like you did on a signature? 5teel-o4teen (talk) 01:38, June 28, 2010 (UTC) ? Well????? 5teel-o4teen (talk) 01:41, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Like this: Cube - like letters and script, in black, oraange, and red 5teel-o4teen (talk) 01:45, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Reply Well with more bubble like letters, and script. 5teel-o4teen (talk) 01:49, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: So how do I do it, myself? 5teel-o4teen (talk) 01:55, June 28, 2010 (UTC) I . . . I copied it but it didn't change! just tell me how to do it! 5tee1-o4teen (talk) 02:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC) You don't need to worry about it, Erimal. I went into source mode to copy and paste it on the bottom of his talk page. You need to remember to put that text inbetween this: Darkus''Ma''''ster'' Erimal... Hey Erimal! These teams are for... Well, i can´t explain it!!!!!!!!!!!! But teams are good to have own terratory in BD and team members can´t get in trouble. And we are like family!!!!!!!!! Understand? And this is for glory!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hyena the skull cleaver. 14:37, June 28, 2010 (UTC) HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ERIMAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AOME13HERE!!!! Your my sisters, Hyena12`s friend, so your mine too!!!!! Feel free to visit my pages when ever you want!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It`s a pleasure to meet youuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!! The Light Master 18:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ? Like ZOOBLES? No, but they look funny. (Monarus- I know the guy, it's . . .) SILENCE! 5tee1-O4teen|"That's what Winx said"|ZOOBLES-GASP! 20:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Heyyo Erimal, you have to cut and crop. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Like this? Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:10, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Picture 53.png Like this? Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:23, September 4, 2010 (UTC) What do you want cropped? Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:25, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I don't know how :P Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:27, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I got them on Bakugan Buzz. Ima Firen Mah Gyrazor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 02:30, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi this is Trystan. Hi Erimal, this is Trystan. i saw that you own a Sky and Gaia Dragonoid and was wondering where i could get one cause i have used every Search i can think of and cant find one. Please contact me at my email adress: Trys1@hotmail.com or friend me on facebook!!! Please and THANK YOU!!!!!